


it's in the cards

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Oikawa finally convinces Iwaizumi to let him give him a tarot reading.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	it's in the cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KIAlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAlives/gifts).



> Happy White Day Kia!!!!!

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa bats his eyelashes. “I just got a new deck, and I really need to practice with it!” 

“Absolutely not. I’m not letting you read my future or whatever.” Iwaizumi glares at him, but with no real malice behind it. 

“You’re going to love it,” Oikawa says, and reaches out to take his hand, pulling him upstairs towards his room.

“I said no, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi says as Oikawa drags him into his room and closes the door behind him. 

“You said you’re not letting me read your future. What if I just read your present?” Oikawa asks. 

Iwaizumi sighs deeply. “You’re not giving up until I let you read for me, are you?” 

“Absolutely not,” Oikawa says. He grabs his new tarot deck and plops down on the floor, legs crossed. “Here, sit across from me.” 

“Not everyone is a freak who likes to sit on the floor,” Iwaizumi says. His voice is almost gentle. 

“You’ve put up with me for years; you can do this one thing for me.” 

“That’s what you said yesterday. And the day before. And last week.” Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa’s shoulder as he walks past him and sits down on the floor. 

Oikawa’s grin as he shuffles the cards is all but blinding. He stops after shuffling seven times and cuts the deck in half. 

“Pick one or two.” Oikawa points to each of the halves in turn. 

“Why on earth do I need to pick one or two?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“It lets you participate in the shuffling. Helps me lock onto your energy.” 

“That is so much metaphysical bullshit.” 

“You’re just scared the cards are going to call you out.” Oikawa deals out five cards. “These are how you feel about yourself, how you really are, your hopes, your fears, and what around you you can use to improve your life.” 

“I see you  _ are _ planning on calling me out, then,” Iwaizumi says. 

“I’m not doing anything. If the cards do it, so be it.” 

Iwaizumi sighs, and Oikawa turns over the first card. 

“Knight of swords. You feel like you’re in control of yourself and your life, and you are always charging forward to get what you want.” 

“Okay, fair,” Iwaizumi says. “Next card?” 

“How you really are is the Queen of Swords. Still in control, still a bit sharp around the edges, but actually loving and nurturing on the inside.” 

Iwaizumi glares. “I call bullshit.” 

“I don’t! You’ve got a loving side; I’ve seen it!” 

“Let’s just...keep going,” Iwaizumi says. 

“Your hopes,” Oikawa says. He turns over a card. “Two of cups! Awwwww, Iwa-chan! You want to be in love!” 

Iwaizumi feels his face color, and glares harder. “I want no such thing. Either keep reading or stop talking.” 

“Your fears. Nine of swords.” 

“And what does that mean?” 

Oikawa stares at the card for a moment, a look of concentration on his face.

“Depression, anxiety… But mostly, you’re scared of being alone.” 

“Shit,” Iwaizumi says. “You didn’t have to come for me like that.” 

“Do you believe in tarot yet?” Oikawa asks. 

“For all I know, you could be lying about what the cards mean and just saying things you know about me.” Iwaizumi frowns slightly. 

“Fine, fine. Let’s just read the last card.” 

He turns the card over and Iwaizumi reads it. The Lovers. 

“So I’m gonna fall in love?” he asks. 

“Maybe,” Oikawa says, voice soft, “There’s someone in your life who’s already in love with you.” 

Iwaizumi looks up with a start to see Oikawa alternate between looking at him and darting his eyes away. 

“What’s going on? Why are you scared?” Iwaizumi asks. 

“I might know who it is.” 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and gazes into Oikawa’s eyes. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong,” he says as he leans forward. 

“You’re not,” Oikawa whispers, his breath hot on Iwaizumi’s face. He leans forward to capture Iwaizumi’s lips with his own. 

Maybe tarot has something to it after all. 


End file.
